Os otários lá de cima
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Essa história não faz o menor sentido, mas está tão engraçada que você simplesmente releva esse fato HAHA Então, se você está se sentindo terrivelmente entediado, vem cá. Clica aqui. Vamos dar uma risadinha?


**Os otário lá de cima**

Uma das coisas que Mitsashi Tenten - uma morena esbelta de olhos e cabelos castanhos - mais gostava de fazer após chegar do trabalho, era tirar os sapatos de salto alto e tocar o chão frio com seus dedos, balançando-os alegremente contra o piso de madeira do seu apartamento. Tenten dividia seu lar com uma amiga, Sakura, que no momento estava viajando a negócios. As duas moravam no nono andar de um prédio classe media, no centro de Nova York, não era um apartamento cinco estrelas, mas era um bom lar. Com duas suítes, um quarto de hospedes, um lavabo, uma sala e uma cozinha grande, sem contar com a enorme varanda, que Tenten amava encher de flores.

Depois de tirar seus sapatos, a moça retirava o objeto que prendia seus cabelos cheirosos, e deixava seus fios cair sobre os ombros. Assim que se sentia mais confortável, a moça andava até seu quarto, direto para o banheiro, ligava o chuveiro e enquanto esperava a água esquentar, despia-se. Quando terminava seu banho relaxante, a morena colocava uma das camisetas mais folgadas do seu guarda roupa, um short de pijama feminino, que normalmente era coberto pela camiseta comprida e nem se quer lembrava-se de calçar alguma coisa, ela amava andar descalça pela casa. Ao terminar de se vestir, ela andava até a cozinha e devorava o jantar que Rose, sua empregada, deixava pronto, esperando por ela no microondas. Sempre comia sentada de pernas-de-índios no sofá vermelho do seu apartamento, assistindo _House_.

Quando já sentia o sono atingir seus olhos castanhos, a morena lutava contra sua preguiça e levantava-se do sofá, apenas para deitar na cama. Sorrindo, ela se enfiava em baixo das cobertas, e afundava seu rosto na almofadas, esperando o cansaço vencê-la.

Essa era a rotina da Mitsashi de segunda a sexta-feira. Mas o que fazer quando, depois de um dia maçante correndo para lá e para cá dentro de uma editora de uma das revistas mais cobiçadas de Nova York, e os seus vizinhos insistem em fazer sabe-se lá o que justo no apartamento em cima ao seu?

– Porque, Meu Deus?! Porque?! – A morena gritou, afundando seu rosto em um das milhares de almofadas que haviam sobre a sua cama, nervosa. – Eu só queria fazer como sempre... Chegar em casa, seguir minha rotina relaxante e depois dormir sossegada, mas nããão... Não quando os seus mais novos vizinhos estão extrapolando o limite de barulho do seu condômino! Oras... Quem é que não sabe que após as onze horas não é permitido o som nesse volume e risadas tão... – Disse interrompendo sua fala após ouvir o barulho de algo pesado atingindo o chão e mais gritos.

– Assim não dá! O que esse povo está aprontando ai em cima, caramba? – Tenten disse ficando mais irritada, jogando seu edredom para o lado e sentando-se na cama.

Mais risos, mais música e mais berros.

– Sinto muito, visinhos novos... Mas vocês acabaram de ganhar uma multa por excesso de barulho! – Murmurou raivosa e levantou-se em direção a cozinha, onde ficava o interfone. Discou os números correspondentes ao apartamento do sindico e esperou.

– _Pois não? _ - Ela ouviu uma voz masculina e sonolenta dizer do outro lado da linha.

– Boa noite, Sr. Juca... Eu gostaria de fazer uma denuncia. – Tenten disse decidida, cruzando os braços.

– _Senhorita Mitsashi... Será que você não poderia esperar até amanhã de manhã? _– O sindico disse suspirando pesadamente. Não que ele não gostasse de cumprir o seu trabalho, mas Tenten era uma mulher temperamental que insistia em interfonar para o pobre coitado nas piores horas do dia, esperando que ele a obedecesse na mesma hora.

– Mas... Sr. Juca... Os meus novos vizinhos não me deixam dormir... Olha, eu tive um dia cansativo hoje... Tudo o que eu queria era chegar em casa, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa, assistir uma reprise de_ House _e por ultimo, dormir confortada na minha cama, mas infelizmente, esses novos habitantes estão com o som alto, rindo alto, falando alto, pisando forte como se...

_- Senhorita Mitsashi, sabe que eu sempre tento atender aos seus pedidos... Mas hoje é dia de mudança para os novos vizinhos, eles possuem a autorização de extrapolar o limite de som essa noite, então... Só lamento. _

– O que? Ficou louco? Eles não podem...

– _Boa noite, Senhorita. Não crie confusões. _– O sindico desligou sem esperar pela resposta da moça.

– Mas... – Sussurrou sabendo que ninguém a ouviria.

Mais barulho, mais risadas e cada vez o som parecia estar mais alto.

– Acho que eu vou ter que resolver as coisas com as minhas próprias mãos. – Murmurou raivosa, andou até o seu quarto e voltou calçada com chinelos brancos. Naquela noite, Tenten vestia uma camiseta de uma banda antiga - _The Beatles_ – que a morena havia cortado para que um de seus ombros ficasse a mostra. Seu short era rosa e aproximadamente quatro dedos da sua borda apareciam abaixo da camiseta. O cabelo dela estava solto e naturalmente ondulado, duas mexas volumosas estavam para frente dos seus ombros, uma de cada lado, e o resto do cabelo estava para trás. Sua franja estava comprida e vez ou outra, quando a morena piscava alguns fios moviam-se.

Ela andou até a porta do seu apartamento e a abriu raivosa. Andou até o hall e chamou o elevador. Quando ele chegou, marchou nervosa para dentro da maquina e depois de apertar o botão com número 10, esperou. Quando as portas abriram-se, ela saiu de dentro da caixa prateada e olhou em volta. Os andares eram todos parecidos, a única coisa que mudava era os números dourado pendurados em cada porta e a decoração, como plantas e coisas do tipo. Quando avistou a porta que ficava no mesmo lugar que a sua, pode reparar que o numero era 104 e que vários metros de plástico-bolha estavam jogados perto da lixeira. Tocou a campainha e esperou, enquanto ajeitava a camiseta comprida.

– Pois não? – Ouviu um moreno de aproximadamente 21 anos, assim como ela, dizer. Ele possuía olhos negros, cabelo arrepiado, vestia uma camiseta do filme _De Volta Para O Futuro 3 _e uma calça jeans escura. Quando a Mitsashi levantou os olhos para fita-lo, percebeu que o homem estava de braços cruzados olhando-a desconfiado e sem conter o sorriso malicioso.

– Hã... Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten... Moradora do 94, o apartamento a baixo do de vocês... – Ela disse, cruzando os braços também.

– Pois não? – Repetiu, olhando-a de baixo a acima e demorando o olhas nas pernas da moça.

– Eu... Eu vim reclamar sobre o barulho que vocês estão fazendo... – Ela disse constrangida.

– Bem... Acabamos de nos mudar... Alias, Uchiha Sasuke, prazer. – O moreno disse sedutor, estendendo sua mão.

– Hã... – Murmurou confusa, aceitando a mão que lhe fora estendida.

– Tenten, hum? Desculpe-nos pelo barulho... Vamos tentar diminuí-lo. – O Uchiha disse galante, beijando a mão da morena.

– Não estou conseguindo dormir, por conta disso... – Ela disse, tentando sair da hipnose que os olhos do Uchiha causavam. Algo na morena lhe dizia que ela não deveria ser a única mulher que ficava... Sem palavras perto do tal Sasuke.

– Eu sinto muitíssimo... Mas provavelmente uma mulher bonita, como você, deve entender como são mudanças...

– E o que beleza tem a ver com mudanças? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, sem perceber que ainda segurava a mão do Uchiha.

– Oras... Bonita desse jeito... Você só pode ser modelo e como modelo, você deve viajar tanto...

– Essa teoria não faz o menor sentido. – Ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Tem razão... – Riu. – Me desculpe. – Sussurrou, sorrindo. A morena, diante daquele sorriso desviou o olhar, tímida.

– Er... Eu só queria que vocês abaixassem o som, por favor.

– Claro... Mas quem sabe se você soltasse a minha mão, primeiro... – Mal terminou de falar, e Tenten largou a mão do Uchiha, constrangida.

– Certo... Obrigada... – Sussurrou corada.

– E não é que ela fica ainda mais bonita... Assim _vermelhinha._

– Hã... Acho... Que... Eu vou...

– Ok, boa noite, Senhorita Mitsashi. – Sussurrou fechando a porta.

A morena ficou parada durante alguns instantes tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. E quando finalmente se tocou, percebeu que havia acabado de ser enrolada por um sorriso bonito, e ainda por cima, algo dentro da morena dizia o tal som não seria abaixado tão cedo. E os pressentimentos confirmaram-se assim que a Mitsashi ouviu um dos homens gritar, parabenizando o Uchiha por ter se livrado dela.

– Acho que... – Ela murmurou confusa, sentindo a raiva apossar-se de si. – Que Uchiha safado! – Disse alto, tocando a campainha novamente.

– Pois não? – Sasuke disse sorrindo, e a morena pode ver alguns amigos do jovem rindo atrás dele, isso somente aumentou a raiva da menina.

– Você é muito safadinho sabia? Achou que podia me enganar com esse ar que príncipe de conto de fadas... Eu vim aqui reclamar os meus direitos de moradora e não vou sair daqui enquanto não vocês não abaixarem esse som! – Ela disse brava, cruzando os braços.

– Passar bem, então. – O Uchiha disse simplesmente, virando-se para entrar e fechar a porta.

– Nada disso! – Ela reclamou, colocando o pé no caminho entre a porta e a fechadura, para logo depois empurrar a mesma com brutalidade e invadir o apartamento.

– Hey! Você não pode fazer isso! – Um cara loiro, de olhos azuis e cara de idiota disse pulando do sofá.

– Olha, já fiz! – A morena disse provocante, andando pelo apartamento que era estruturalmente idêntico ao seu, na busca pela origem do som. Andou até achar uma porta branca – que na sua casa, correspondia ao quarto da Sakura – e entrou sem bater.

– NARUTO, SEU IDIOTA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?! – Foi o que a Mitsashi ouviu alguém gritar antes de tropeçar em alguma coisa e cair em cima de um cara pelado e molhado, no chão do quarto de um estranho.

– AI MEU DEUS! – Ela gritou, tentando levantar desesperada.

–QUEM É VOCÊ?! – O cara gritou de volta. Ele parecia possuir a mesma idade que a morena e Sasuke, 21 anos. Seu cabelo era comprido e castanho, seu corpo era forte e definido, seus olhos eram de um tom exótico e perolado, lembravam muito os olhos da melhor amiga dela, Hinata. O corpo molhado e o cheiro de banho recém tomado indicavam que aquele indivíduo acabara de tomar banho e obviamente, ainda não havia trocado de roupa.

– CARAMBA! SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊ VESTIR ALGUMA COISA? – Gritou completamente vermelha, fechando os olhos e ficando de costas para o moreno, ainda sentada no chão.

– CARALHO! QUEM É VOCÊ?! – O moreno gritou, levantando e cobrindo suas vergonhas com uma toalha.

– Sabe... Eu realmente não gosto que as pessoas falem palavrões perto de mim... – Tenten disse, ainda de costas e de olhos fechados. O jovem apenas ficou olhando-a levemente em choque.

– Mas que merda... – Ele sussurrou sem entender o que se passava, então andou pelo quarto até chegar à porta - SASUKE! VOCÊ DEIXOU ESCAPAR UMA DAS SUAS _GAROTAS_ PARA O MEU QUARTO! – Ele gritou, colocando a cabeça para fora da porta, e o som foi abaixado pela Mitsashi.

– Primeiro: Eu não sou uma das _garotas_ do Uchiha. Sou sua vizinha. Segundo: Já fiz o que eu tinha de fazer, até mais.

– Não... Nada disso! Uma mulher LOUCA, invade o meu quarto e me ataca enquanto eu estava nu. Você não vai embora tão facilmente, não.

– Você vai me estuprar? – Ela perguntou, se afastando e procurando algum objeto para bater nele.

– O QUE?! NÃO! – Ele gritou, se movimentando bruscamente e acidentalmente deixando sua toalha cair. A morena gritou, fechou os olhos e virou de costas novamente, completamente vermelha.

– DEIXE-ME IR OU VOU CHAMAR A POLICIA! – Tenten gritou.

– FOI VOCÊ QUEM INVADIU A MINHA CASA! – Ele gritou de volta.

– ENTÃO ME DEIXE IR! Olha... Eu só invadi a sua casa porque o apartamento de vocês é em cima do meu. Eu não conseguia dormir, pois certos vizinhos fanfarrões estavam incomodando o meu sono, digo... O som alto de vocês não me deixava dormir. Eu subi e vim até a porta de vocês... Eu pedi educadamente ao Uchiha sedução que parassem com o barulho, mas o Dom Ruan me passou a perna com um truquezinho barato de conquista... Quando caiu a minha ficha, eu abri a porta bruscamente, invadi o apartamento, como já conhecia a planta do local, vim até a origem do som... Só que eu não esperava que houvesse um homem completamente pelado do outro lado da porta... Agora eu estou presa em um quarto com um pervertido que não para de olhar para as minhas pernas, e sinceramente... Ainda estou com medo de ser estuprada... Afinal... Estou sozinha em uma casa com cerca de 4 homens desconhecidos... É bem assustador, não acha? – A morena disse rápido, ainda de costas.

– Eu... Não vou te estuprar... Ninguém aqui vai te estuprar... Não vamos mais aumentar o som... E até você comentar, eu não tinha reparado nas suas pernas... Já agora...

– Moço! Comporte-se! – Ela disse virando de frente para ele, corada.

– Moço? Não... Hyuuga Neji, prazer. – Ele disse sorrindo de lado.

– Hum... Todos vocês tem essa mania de sorrir desse jeito? – Tenten perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

– Não... O Naruto é tapado de mais para isso. – Respondeu mantendo o sorriso intacto.

– Hyuuga, eu ouvi isso! – Naruto berrou da sala.

– Hyuuga... É o mesmo sobrenome da minha melhor amiga...

– Como é o nome dela? – Neji perguntou andando pelo quarto e pegando uma camiseta que estava em cima da cama.

– Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata. – Respondeu sorrindo e vendo-o vestir sua camiseta. – Er... Acho melhor eu voltar para a minha casa... Já fiquei constrangida o suficiente por uma noite... – Sussurrou, andando até a porta do quarto.

– Hinata é minha prima.

– Ela não disse que vocês viriam morar aqui... – Ela disse baixo, perto da porta.

– É porque ela não sabe. Já faz um tempo que eu não a vejo...

– Ah... Então quem sabe... Poderíamos nos encontrar um dia desses... – Ela disse sorrindo. Foi quando Naruto e Sasuke vieram averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

– Nossa... Bateu o seu recorde, Sasuke! – Naruto disse alto, rindo. – O cara já conseguiu marcar um encontro conhecendo a menina a menos de dois minutos.

– Cala boca, idiota! – O Uchiha disse batendo na cabeça do loiro.

– Er... Não estávamos falando desse tipo de encontro... – A morena disse rindo e puxando sua camiseta, tentando cobrir mais suas pernas, corada.

– Certo... Você fica vermelha muito fácil. – O Hyuuga comentou se aproximando dela e sorrindo lateralmente.

– Contando o fato de que eu invadi a casa de estranho, cai em cima de um home pelado, marquei um encontro com um desconhecido e estou mostrando minhas pernas para a humanidade... – Ela sussurrou, baixo de mais para que qualquer um pudesse ouvir. – Bem, acho que eu já vou indo então... – Disse sorrindo e andando até a porta dos garotos.

– Boa noite... – Neji disse alto para que ela ouvisse, a menina apenas virou para trás e sorriu, saindo do apartamento logo depois.

– "Boa noite?"– Sasuke sussurrou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Cala boca, Uchiha... Eu preciso colocar minhas calças... – Sussurrou, empurrando Naruto e Sasuke para fora do quarto.

* * *

– O que é? – Tenten disse mal-humorada atendendo seu celular.

– Mitsashi Tenten! Se você esqueceu que hoje você deveria acordar exatamente às cinco horas da matina para buscar a sua amiga linda no aeroporto, eu simplesmente vou...

– E que horas são, Sakura? – Ela perguntou sonolenta.

– Cinco horas... Viu como a sua amiga linda, serve até mesmo de despertador.

– Vai dormir, Sakura!

– Não posso, daqui a dez minutos eu vou embarcar, e daqui uma hora te vejo do aeroporto. Não durma de novo, tchau! – A Haruno disse rápido, desligando logo em seguida. Tenten murmurou abafando sua voz no travesseiro e convenceu-se a levantar.

Meia hora depois, Tenten já estava pronta e o seu café já estava tomado, a viagem até o aeroporto demorava cerca de quarenta minutos, então ela se apressou para sair de casa. Pouco antes de pegar sua bolsa e sua chave, a morena pegou uma maçã da sua fruteira e segurou a fruta com os dentes. Ela abriu a porta e a trancou logo depois de atravessá-la. Chamou o elevador e mordeu a maçã, quando as portas do mesmo se abriram, a morena deu de cara com Hyuuga Neji, que sorriu torto ao vê-la

– Bom dia. – Ele disse.

– Nossa... Não sabia que mais alguém no mundo acordava a essa hora... – Ela disse mordendo novamente a maçã, apoiando sua cabeça na parede do elevador e fechando os olhos enquanto mastigava.

– Não costuma acordar essa hora? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

– Nunquinha. Mas hoje eu fiquei de pegar a minha amiga no aeroporto... – Tenten disse ainda de olhos fechados.

– Não acho que você deveria dirigir nessas condições... – Neji disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Hyuuga, certo? – Ela perguntou desapoiando sua cabeça da parede do elevador e vendo as portas se abrirem.

– Certo. – Confirmou.

– Não enche o saco. – Ela disse rude, saindo do elevador e andando até o seu carro através do estacionamento do prédio. O Hyuuga fechou a cara e saiu também.

Já havia cerca de meia hora que a morena estava dirigindo, ela já conseguia ver as altas torres, uma enorme construção e claro, vários aviões.

Assim que passou pela cancela da entrada, o celular da morena tocou e ela por ver que era Sakura ligando.

– Alô?

– Tenten, onde você está? – Sakura disse lentamente, entre dentes. – Eu já estou te esperando á séculos!

– Aposto que só faz dez minutos que o seu avião pousou... Você nem deve ter pegado as suas malas ainda... – A morena disse sorrindo fraco, ainda sob efeito do sono.

- OK. Isso pode ser _um pouco_ verdade. Mas eu já peguei as minhas malas e já estou te esperando na entrada principal.

– Eu não sou a sua motorista, sabia?

– EU VI O SEU CARRO! OOOOI TENTEN! – Assim que a moça gritou no telefone, Tenten viu uma criatura rosa pulando loucamente, ao redor de cinco malas. Ela parou o cara rapidamente e saiu do veículo.

– QUE SAUDADES! – Gritou a Mitsashi, abraçando e pulando junto com a amiga. Não era o tipo de coisa que as duas pessoas normais fariam numa situação como essa, mas...

– Eu também senti sua falta, Pucca! Mas me conta! Aconteceu alguma coisa durante a minha ausência? – Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando. A Mitsashi não tinha a menor ideia do porque, Sakura sempre achava que coisas magníficas aconteciam sempre que ela viajava, mas a questão é que _sempre_ acontecia alguma coisa, por menor que fosse.

- Bem... – Ela murmurou, ajudando a amiga a jogar as malas no banco traseiro do carro.

– AH! Eu sabia! – Pulou e entrou no carro.

– Não foi grande coisa... – Tenten disse entrando no carro também e começando a dirigir.

– O que? O que? – Sakura disse animada pulando no banco do carro. A rosada era sempre assim, cheia de animo e energia. Uma pessoa linda e hiper engraçada. Se havia uma coisa que Tenten amava na vida dela, era a oportunidade de poder morar com uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como Sakura.

– Calma mulher! – Riu. – Os nossos novos vizinhos se mudaram... Dois morenos arrogantes, um loiro idiota e um ruivo anti-social.

– Que horror, Tenten! – Você é sempre tão negativa... – Eu quero conhecê-los! Já sei! Vamos fazer uma torta.

– NÃO! Você não vai chegar perto do meu fogão! Nem para envenenar uns idiotas!

– Mas eu nem cozinho tão mal assim... – A Haruno sussurrou fazendo um biquinho.

– Deixa eu te contar o que aconteceu ontem à noite...

* * *

– Ai meu, Deus! E você ainda diz que nada de mais acontece quando eu viajo... Você invadiu um apartamento, caiu em cima de um peladão, marcou um 'encontro', e como sempre... Acabou com toda a boa impressão que causou, sendo uma estúpida com o pobre Hyuuga bonitão. Eu já disse que você precisa trabalhar nesse seu mau humor matutino, queridinha! – A Haruno disse ao entrar no apartamento. Assim que terminaram de jogar - literalmente jogar - As malas dela dentro do apartamento, Sakura abaixou-se e abriu uma mala que continha apenas roupas sujas, pegando todas as peças de um vez, ela andou até a lavanderia e colocou as roupas para lavar.

– Realmente duvido que eu tenha causado alguma boa impressão...

– JÁ SEI! – Sakura berrou animada, voltado para a sala com um sorriso enorme do rosto. – Vamos chamar a Hinata e a Ino para vir aqui em casa, vamos fazer uma torta e dar as boas vindas a eles!

– NÃO!

– Sim!

– Não!

– Tenten!

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, Sakura? Eles não são pessoas muito... Hã... Cativantes... Lembra? Um loiro burro, dois morenos arrogante e um ruivo anti-social!

– É você quem não percebe a oportunidade que estamos tendo! Imagina só a cena, Tenten...

– Sempre que você começa uma frase com "Imagina só, Tenten" eu já me preparo psicologicamente para ouvir merda! – A morena disse rolando os olhos e sentando-se no sofá.

– Escuta! Nós estamos sozinhas em casa e...

– Nós sempre estamos sozinhas em casa, nós moramos sozinhas, Sakura!

– Me escuta! Então... Nós estamos sozinhas em casa e é uma noite chuvosa, um raio tenebroso cai no nosso para-raio! E com uma rapidez surpreendente, a eletricidade percorre os fios do prédio e a nossa chapinha, que estava ligada na tomada leva um curto circuito e inicia um fogaréu terrível! Nós duas não conseguimos escapar, e de repente nossos vizinhos bonitões entram sem camisa, arrombando a porta, com os peitorais sarados a mostra. De maneira astuta, eles entram nos nossos quartos, nos erguem em seus forte braços e nos levam para fora, a salvo. Infelizmente, nós inalamos muita fumaça e eles são obrigados a realizar um respiração boca a boca. Lentamente, o doce ar de seus pulmões entra com destreza em nossos brônquios e nós, graças a Deus, acordamos e nos debatemos com dois lindos olhos e de alguma maneira sabemos, assim como eles, que acabamos de encontrar o amor de nossas vidas...

– Sabe, Sakura... Não é a toa que você é escritora...

– Então, já que você concorda comigo, vou chamar as meninas!

– Mas eu não concordei com nada... Sakura! – A Mitsashi disse em vão, ao ver a rosada correr em direção ao telefone.

– Tarde de mais, Tenten! Já disquei os números da, Ino! Hihi.

– Você deixa o número dela na discagem rápida exatamente para situações como essa... – Ela disse, deitando no sofá e fechando os olhos.

* * *

– Mas me conta, Sakura... Qual é o seu plano? Chegar lá na casa dos coitados com uma torta e um sorriso cara de pau? – Ino perguntou. Ela já havia chegado a alguns minutos e estava sentada na bancada da cozinha. Sakura tentava fazer uma torta de maçã e obviamente não estava conseguindo.

– Nesse momento eu estou pensando seriamente em comprar uma torta na padaria mais próxima.

– Sakura! Largue essa colher e se afaste da pia, lentamente! – Tenten gritou pulando na cozinha, atrás dela, vinha Hinata, que como sempre sorria amigavelmente.

– Bom dia, meninas! – Disse a Hyuuga. – Como foi a viajem, Sakura? – Perguntou abraçando a amiga.

– Uma delicinha, Hina! Os meus livros estão vendendo feito água.

– Que maravilha!

– Ainda bem que você chegou, Hina... A Sakura já estava pra botar fogo na cozinha.

– Vamos precisar das suas mãos de fada. Principalmente porque queremos desencalhar a Tenten, e o seu primo delicia vai ser a vitima, Hinatinha. É. – A loira disse, pulando do balcão.

– É o que? O que foi que você disse, Ino? Eu ouvi direito?

- Tenten, fica quietinha e vai se preparando psicologicamente para convidar os nossos convidados!

– O que?! Porque eu?!

– Você já viu um deles pelado, quer mais intimidade do que isso? – A Haruno disse, fazendo a morena enrubescer na mesma hora.

– N-não foi bem assim que aconteceu, sua doida!

– O que?! Quem foi que você viu, Tenten?! – Hinata perguntou, ficando levemente vermelha.

– Não foi porque eu quis, minha gente!

– Quem, Tenten? – Ino perguntou, rindo alto.

– O... Neji. – Ela disse vermelha e as meninas começaram a gritar.

– Idiotas, não foi bem assim! Eu cai em cima dele depois que invadi a casa dos quatro patetas. E por coincidência do destino, o menino estava pelado!

– Invadiu?! Meu Deus, eu não sabia que você estava tão desesperada, Tenten... – Ino comentou cruzando os braços e sorrindo maldosamente, acompanhada de Ino, claro.

– Não foi bem assim, Ino!

– E eu não sabia que o Neji havia se mudado... Muito menos que havia sido para um apartamento acima do seu... – Disse Hinata pegando uma colher que estava nas mãos da Haruno com todo cuidado possível, afinal, era como pegar uma dinamite das mãos de uma criança.

– É, conversamos sobre isso... Ele me disse que já faz algum tempo desde quando vocês se falaram pela ultima vez... Por isso você não sabia... – A Mitsashi disse andando distraidamente pela cozinha.

– Verdade... Já faz algum tempo mesmo... Acho que desde quando ele saiu de casa...

– Meu Deus, o cara tem um passado obscuro, Tenten! Cuidado, viu? – Ino disse dramaticamente.

– Não foi nada de mais... Os pais de Neji morreram em um acidente de carro... Um pouco depois ele foi morar lá em casa. Mas quando ele fez uns dezessete anos, as brigas com o meu pai começaram, pouco depois ele saiu de casa...

– Que... Tenso.

– Mas, espera um pouco, Tenten... Você disse que você e o tal Neji conversaram... – Disse Ino.

– É, mas foi coisa de três minutos...

– E me diz uma coisa...

– O que?

– Nesses três minutos... Ele estava pelado?

– INO! – A morena gritou e as outras explodiram na risada.

* * *

– Falta bem pouco para torta ficar pronta, meninas... – A Hyuuga disse docemente saindo da cozinha. As outras meninas estavam sentadas no sofá, a não ser Ino, que estava sentada no tapete.

– Chegou a hora, Tenten! Como você prefere? Interfone ou cara a cara? – Sakura disse levantado-se.

– Sabe meninas... Vocês perceberam que se não chamarmos os quatro patetas, vai sobrar mais torta?

– Não há escapatória! Faça uma escolha, Tenten! – Ino disse levantando-se também.

– Interfone... – A morena disse suspirando derrotada. Ino estendeu sua mão e Tenten aceitou levantando-se do sofá também e indo em direção a cozinha. Ela retirou o aparelho do ganho e levou ao ouvido.

– Ainda dá tempo para desistir, pessoal! – Ela disse fazendo um bico.

– Eu faço! – Sakura disse discando alguns números.

– _Alô?_ – Disse uma voz máscula do outro lado da linha.

– Hã... Neji?

– _Sim... Quem fala? _

– Sou eu, Neji. Tenten... A sua vizinha.

– Sakura, porque tem um sutiã jogado no meio da sua sala? – Hinata perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Ah, deve ter caído quando eu peguei as minhas roupas sujas...

– Shh. – Tenten reclamou, voltando par ao interfone. – Bem... É que a Hinata está aqui e fizemos uma torta...

– _Uma... torta?_

– É... E se você e os seus amigos... Quiserem... vir...

– _Torta? Você não acha isso meio... Século passado, Mitsashi?_

– Olha, eu estou oferecendo comida de graça, quer vir? Venha! Não quer? Ótimo! Não vai fazer lá muita diferença mesmo!

– Muito delicado, Tenten! – Ino disse suspirando.

– Acho melhor tirar esse sutiã daqui, quem sabe eles venham, mesmo com toda essa gentileza da Tenten... – Hinata comentou abaixando-se para pegar a peça.

– _Sabe uma coisa que eu estou muito curioso para saber sobre você, Mitsashi?_

– O que, Hyuuga? – Disse irônica.

– _Você é bipolar?_

– Sakura, o que é isso em baixo do seu sofá?! – Hinata sussurrou arregalando os olhos.

– O que foi, Hina? – Ino perguntou se aproximando da amiga, assim como Sakura.

– Escuta aqui, Hyuuga! Você acha que... – Tenten foi cortada ao ouvir um dos gritos mais estridentes que já presenciara em toda sua vida.

– O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AI, MEU DEUS? – A morena gritou tirando o interfone do ouvido.

– SOCOOOOOOOORRO, TENTEN! – Ino gritou pulando no sofá, seguida por Sakura e Hinata.

– _Mitsashi?_ – Neji disse do outro lado da linha. O grito que Sakura dera foi tão alto que até ele pode ouvir através do interfone.

– Meninas, o que... AI MEU PAI DO CÉU! COMO ESSE ALIEN ENTROU AQUI EM CASA?! – A morena gritou entrando em desespero assim como as outras. Diante dela havia a mais feia, grotesca, enorme e nojenta barata que ela já havia visto em toda sua vida, e para piorar a situação, assim que Tenten entrou na sala, a barata exibiu seus dons e levantou vôo. Assim que a barata começou a voar a única coisa que via-se naquele apartamento eram vultos, de tão rápido que as meninas corriam de um lado para o outro, completamente desesperadas.

– Neji, daqui a pouco eu te ligo... Quer dizer, se eu estiver viva! – A morena disse desesperada, lembrando-se que o Hyuuga provavelmente ainda estava na linha.

– _Espera, mulher! O que esta acontecendo ai?! Porque vocês estão gritando tanto?! O que está acontecendo?_

– Não dá para explicar, Neji! Nem posso falar com você agora! Ela esta vindo na minha direção, ela pode sentir o meu medo, eu tenho que correr! – Tenten disse rápido e alto desligando o interfone logo em seguida.

* * *

– Tenten! – Neji disse em vão, pouco antes da morena desligar – Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto!

– O que foi, Neji? – Sasuke e Gaara apareceram e logo depois o loiro se juntou a eles com uma frigideira na mão.

– E essa frigideira, Naruto? – Perguntou o ruivo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu ia fazer um ovinho até esse louco começar a gritar, desesperado. O que foi, Neji?!

– Sasuke, pega o taco de beisebol! Tem alguém no apartamento da Tenten e eu acho que elas estão em perigo.

– Nós não temos um taco de beisebol, Neji! – O Uchiha disse sem saber o que fazer.

– Se vira! Vamos! – Respondeu correndo e saindo de seu apartamento.

– Droga, trás essa frigideira, Naruto!

– Quem você acha que vai matar com uma frigideira, Sasuke?! – Gaara disse alto.

– Eu sei lá, mas não podemos deixar aquele doido ir sozinho enfrentar um psicopata! Vamos, droga!

Assim, Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara seguiram Neji pela escada de incêndio e desceram o mais rápido que podiam até o apartamento das meninas. Neji tentou abrir a porta, porém ela estava trancada. Enquanto o loiro apertava a campainha desesperadamente, Neji começou a socar e a chutar pobre coitada da porta, como se num passe de mágica ela fosse se abrir. E foi o que aconteceu.

Aparentemente, apesar da gritaria e da confusão que rolava dentro do apartamento, a doce Hinata foi capaz de ouvir a campainha tocando... Múltiplas vezes. E correu, desviando de suas amigas desesperadas, para abrir a porta. O que Hinata não sabia é que do outro lado, Neji se preparava pra se jogar contra o objeto de madeira, na tentativa de desbloquear a passagem. O resultado foi um desastre.

Hinata abriu a porta no exato instante em que Neji se jogou contra a mesma. O Hyuuga caiu com toda a força no chão do apartamento. Naruto, quando viu que o amigo provavelmente havia se machucado, entrou desesperado no apartamento, sem nem ao menos, olhar onde estava pisando. Consequentemente, o loiro pisou justamente em cima do sutiã que ainda estava jogado pelo chão da casa. A peça de roupa voou pelo ar, mais rapidamente que a barata e parou justamente na cara do Gaara, que não tinha nada a ver com a história. Sasuke começou a rir histericamente da situação, e enquanto ria, ele cometeu o terrível erro de fechar seus olhos, impossibilitando-se ver que um monstro sujo, nojento e asqueroso se aproximava perigosamente.

A barata pousou na testa do Uchiha, que ao sentir algo gosmento em sua pele, parou de rir e abriu os olhos lentamente. Nesse exato momento, Tenten percebeu que teria que mudar o nome no topo da sua lista de: O autor do grito mais histérico já presenciado pela humanidade.

– TIRA ESSA BIXA DE MIM! – Foi o que o prédio inteiro pode ouvir.

E Sakura, ao imaginar-se na situação do Uchiha, entrou em desespero junto com o moreno e pegou o primeiro objeto que vê em sua frente. A frigideira arremessada para longe quando Naruto caiu e, sem pensar duas vezes, a rosada joga a panela com todo sua força, mirando a cabeça de Sasuke, achando que diante desse ato, ela poderia salvar a vida dele.

A barata morreu e o Sasuke... Desmaiou.

* * *

– Acho que ele morreu...

– Cala boca, Naruto!

– É serio, Neji... Acho que ele não está nem respirando... Respiração boca a boca!

– Sinta-se a vontade...

– Eu não vou encostar meus lábios tão puros nesse troço nojento e depravado que o Uchiha chama de boca!

– Você então, Gaara!

– Por mim a gente deixa ele morto...

– Você, Neji!

– Por mim a gente deixa ele morto, também...

– Calem a boca! De onde você tirou esse bando de otário, Tenten? Que tipo de pessoas invadem um apartamento com um frigideira?

– Não fale assim, Ino... Se não fosse pela frigideira deles, ainda estaríamos berrando pela sala...

– Ai, meu Deus eu matei um cara!

– Cala boca, Sakura... Ele não está morto!

– Como você tem tanta certeza? Eu também acho que ele não esta respirando... Ai meu Deus... Acho que deveríamos nos livrar corpo... Mas são tantas testemunhas... Oh, lord... E agora, Tenten?

– VAMOS MATAR ELES TAMBÉM!

– NEJIIII, SOCORRO!

– SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, NARUTO!

– Eu tenho uma sugestão...

– Nossa! Eu nem tinha reparado que havia mais um deles... Você não é de falar muito, né ruivinho?

– Não exatamente, mas para que conversar quando se pode fazer outras coisas?

– Uau! Tão direto...

– Você não imagina o quanto...

– PARA DE DAR EMCIMA DOS MEUS VIZINHOS, INO! E VOCÊ AI, CABELO DE FOGO, ME DIZ COMO PODEREMOS SALVAR A VIDA DESTE PODRE HOMEM? ME DIGA! ME DIGA! EU IMPLORO! NÃO QUERO SER PRESA! Ainda não..

– Bom... Já que você que jogou a tal da panela...

– Frigideira, na verdade.

– Que seja! Você que faça a tal da respiração!

– Isso não está certo...

– O que, Hina?

– Porque respiração boca a boca? Ele levou uma pancada e não se afogou isso e loucura, pessoal!

– Mas já que não temos ideia melhor, vamos ao beijo! Vai fundo, amiga!

– EU NÃO VOU BEIJAR UM DESCONHECIDO! AINDA MAIS UM MEMBRO DESSE BANDO DE OTÁRIOS!

– Acho que elas não gostam muito de nós, Gaara...

– Não é um beijo, amiga... Respiração boca a boca... É rapidinho...

– Mas...

– Vai logo!

– Eca eca eca eca – Disse a Haruno, sentando-se no chão ao lado do morena desacordado, debruçando-se levemente sobre ele – Eu não quero fazer isso!

– Você nem vai perceber, Sakura.

– Minha boca vai ficar com gosto de idiota, Inooooo – Ela suplicou mais uma vez, antes de posicionar seus lábios em forma de bico. Seu copo estava distante do dele, como se o único contato que ela quisesse ter com o moreno fosse o toque das suas bocas.

– Cala boca e beija, Sakura!

– Beija não... Respira...

– Argh! – Sussurrou aproximando-se mais um pouco e quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, Sasuke abriu seus olhos bruscamente e gritou quase tão histericamente como quando a barata pousou em sua cabeça.

– OH MY GOD, O QUE ESSA LOUCA, ESTA FAZENDO?

– Oh my god?

– Sabe, Sasuke... Desse fica difícil de manter a sua reputação...

– Santo Deus, porque minha cabeça esta doendo tanto? A ultima coisa que me lembro foi de ser atacado por um alienígena de outro planeta, ele tentava sugar meus pensamentos e controlar meu cérebro para me tornar um exterminador do futuro!

– Só que não, meu querido...

– Existe alienígenas que não sejam de outro planeta?

– Quem são essas doidas? Porque estamos aqui?

– Vocês vieram comer torta...

– Mas acabaram salvando nossas vidas! – Disse Hinata sorrindo.

– Podemos comer torta agora?! – O loiro berrou, correndo afobado para a cozinha, seguido por todos, menos por Sasuke, Sakura, Neji e Tenten.

– Eu ainda estou ferido e esse povo só pensa em comer? Estou muito chateado no momento...

– Qual é o seu problema, garoto?

– Eu pelo menos não tenho cabelo rosa...

– Meu cabelo não é rosa...

– Não?

– Acho melhor você procurar um médico... A pancada deve ter sido mais forte do que imaginávamos... – Ela disse levantando-se e sendo seguida por um moreno levemente tonto e histérico.

– Sabe, Mitsashi... Acho que este é um começo de um longa e bela amizade! Eu sabia que nos mudarmos para cá seria um belo negocio!

– Você está muito enganado se pensa que vai ficar entrando no meu apartamento desse jeito...

– Foi assim que nos conhecemos, oras... Quem sabe um dia desses não repetimos a experiência? Só que dessa vez, você que vai estar pelada!

– Cala boca, Hyuuga! Vamos logo ou se não a torta vai acabar! – Disse Tenten levemente corada depois de dar um soquinho no ombro do... Amigo?

* * *

**Oi :)**


End file.
